


¿Cuánto?

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of marriage, Retrospective, This shit's in spanish, implications of sex, innuendos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: El anillo en el bolsillo de Mo GuanShan le había dejado la idea. Y no le era posible dejar de pensar en una vida entera junto a él.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	¿Cuánto?

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del episodio especial de Navidad <3

Sabía que era una manera de molestarlo, pero escucharlo decirlo con tanta honestidad, tan terriblemente sincero, hizo su pecho contraerse con el mero pensamiento.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

GuanShan parpadeó ante su expresión, todavía observándolo, y comenzó a sentirse demasiado consciente de su posición.

—¿Qué?—soltó automáticamente, viéndolo sonreír brevemente—Nada.

—Estabas mirándome fijamente—apuntó, inclinándose más hacia su espacio y sus ojos desviándose a sus labios por un segundo—. No haces eso cuando estoy a punto de besarte.

Parpadeó nuevamente, luchando con la urgencia de dar una mirada a la boca de He Tian al sentir su suave aliento contra la suya.

—¿Estabas a punto de besarme, imbécil?—preguntó sin nada de molestia detrás, su voz ahora un bajo susurro.

He Tian bufó, acercándose un poco más.

—Estabas casi fulminándome—murmuró tocando su nariz con la suya—. Casi me matas con tus ojos.

—Agradece que no lo hice.

Sintió más que vio sus labios curvearse, cerrando los ojos ante el leve toque contra su boca y suspirando por su nariz.

—GuanShan...

Tarareó en respuesta, sintiendo otro beso suave en la orilla de su boca y luego en su arco de cupido, la dulce caricia empujándolo a removerse e inclinarse más hacia su boca, escuchando y sintiendo una risa corta y sin aliento de su parte antes de corresponder su beso.

Las manos de Tian encontraron lugar en su cadera y espalda baja, jalándolo y abrazándolo con cuidado, y GuanShan tuvo que alejarse del beso por un segundo, repentinamente consciente de los dedos fríos entrando bajo su camisa y sobre su piel desnuda.

—Oye—intenta resistiendo el escalofrío subiendo por su columna y He Tian sólo tarareó, sus labios todavía ocupados en el costado de su cuello y en su mandíbula—. Oye, tú, idiota.

Tian bufó, casi como una risa, pero extendió su mano en su cintura, acariciando lenta y cuidadosamente.

—¿Sí?

—Estás frío—Mo GuanShan comentó, exaltándose ante el helado toque y al mismo tiempo elevando su temperatura—. Caliéntate o algo.

—Eso intento.

Arrugó su nariz, empujándolo unos cuántos centímetros.

—Asqueroso pervertido—siseó, removiéndose en su agarre pero sin intención de soltarse de su abrazo.

He Tian soltó una carcajada hacia el techo, a lo que Mo GuanShan gruñó.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Su risa se detuvo lentamente, solamente su aliento flotando sobre ellos, y luego bajó la mirada a él, sus ojos a medio abrir y su boca jadeando suavemente.

—Shan...

Trató de tragarse el nudo de anticipación en su garganta, apretando su pecho en calor y torceduras, y trató de verse disgustado, incluso cuando su boca estaba intentando asemejarse a la sonrisa de Tian.

—¿Qué?

He Tian parpadeó, su cabeza inclinándose hacia un lado y luego hacia su espacio, no dejándole tiempo para prepararse por el profundo y lento beso, abriendo su boca ante el suave toque de lengua y dejándole entrar con un largo suspiro, casi un gemido.

—Tian...

Lo acalló, besándolo y dejándolo sin aliento, y tuvo que aferrarse a su camisa, arañándole la espalda, sus oídos pitando y sus pulmones gritando por aire.

De repente estaban moviéndose contra el otro, tratando de ganar más que dar, y Mo GuanShan se encontró a sí mismo contra la cama de Tian, perdiendo la cabeza por todos los besos dejados en su cuello y labios.

—Tian—repitió sintiéndolo gruñir bajo su oreja y regresando a besarle en la boca—Tú- Qué- Espera, el lubricante-

—Cásate conmigo.

Se paralizó, su mano a medio camino de alcanzar el mueble junto a la cama, y He Tian se detuvo también, un resoplido escapándosele de los labios y sobre la piel húmeda de Mo.

—¿Q-qué?

—Te amo—dijo, disparando su corazón a máximo por segunda vez aunque no estaba recuperado de la primera—. Te amo y quiero casarme contigo.

Se sintió pequeño. Demasiado vulnerable. Pero el temblor en el agarre de Tian empujó lejos la sensación para pensar en los sentimientos de He.

—¿Qué...?—susurró, casi con temor, y lo escuchó bufar.

He Tian se alejó de él un poco, mirándolo hacia abajo, sus ojos, siempre feroces y llenos de intensidad, eran suaves y frágiles. Mo GuanShan los ha visto así antes: en la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, y en la mañana siguiente al despertar en los brazos del otro, y en la primera noche que estuvieron juntos y no involucró a ambos gruñendo y gimiendo entre besos y caricias.

No estaba asustando de esa mirada, sólo incómodo de la posibilidad de que él veía exactamente de la misma forma.

Pero entonces, en ese mismo momento, con He Tian sobre su cuerpo, poniendo al aire algo tan importante y controversial que podría y cambiaría sus vidas y relación para siempre, diciendo cosas por primera vez que no sonaban burlonamente, diciendo cosas por primera vez y realmente siendo serio. Y no era que Mo no le creyera todas esas otras veces, pero en realidad no pensó en ellas tan seriamente.

Y ahora, escuchándolas sin intención de molestarle, le hizo percatarse de demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Como la fugaz mirada con la que He Tian siempre le veía cuando estaban comiendo. Como los suaves toques que se quedaban en su cuerpo cuando He Tian despertaba antes que él y gastaba esos minutos apreciándolo en silencio. Como el silencioso suspiro que dejaba salir cada que veía a GuanShan sonreír aunque fuese breve o burlón, aunque fuese torcido o ebrio. Cada uno de esos pequeños detalles, cada una de esas palabras no dichas que el otro entendía con facilidad, cada uno de esos respiros, miradas, caricias.

Todo.

—Yo...

He Tian le veía a los ojos, sin dudar, sin dejarlo descansar, y sus propias palabras vacilaron, haciéndolo morder su labio inferior.

—¿Cuánto?—terminó murmurando, He Tian viéndose confundido por el segundo en el que pausó—¿Cuánto gastaste en el anillo?

Tian bufó, conteniendo una risa.

—Yo...—comenzó, su sonrisa titubeando—¿Eso es un sí?

—Estoy preguntando cuánto gastaste en el anillo, imbécil—Mo resopló—. Si voy a tener que lidiar contigo durante una vida, debes proponerte con algo que lo valga.

Tian se rió, sin aliento y tembloroso, su nerviosismo rompiéndose y dejándolo con hombros caídos y dulzura en sus ojos.

—Lo es—contestó, su sonrisa inclinándose y torciéndose—. Te daré el anillo más caro y hermoso que ha existido.

Trató de morderse la sonrisa repentina, curveándose contra su voluntad.

—Bueno—GuanShan murmuró, sus ojos no escondiendo el brillo de felicidad iluminando su interior—, acepto, entonces.


End file.
